Cerezas imaginarias
by Riznao
Summary: A veces el calor de Sotoba, más una fruta fuera de temporada y un mejor amigo inquieto no son buena combinación. Tohru/Natsuno DRABBLE


Esta es mi primera vez en el fandom de Shiki, así que lamento cualquier forma de OC, plot extraño y falto de argumento entre otras cosas que obviamente son contraproducentes al leerme.

**Pareja**: Tohru/Natsuno

**Disclaimer**: Esto es ficticio, tanto así como el dinero que recibo por hacerlo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Cerezas imaginarias**

**por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era un día caluroso, demasiado caluroso diría él. Y aunque ya debería sentirse acostumbrado, el hecho que se sienta irritado al extremo lo dice todo sobre él y su pequeña fascinación por irse de aquel horrible lugar.

Algún día.

Y cuando siente el sudor bajar por su sien se lo dice nuevamente.

Algún día.

Porque quiere ir allá afuera, estudiar en una universidad, tener una vida y salir de esa horrible aldea.

Pero por sobre todo, porque desea poder comer una jodida y jugosa sandía en verano cuando es lo más normal. Joder que son japoneses y comer cerezas a medio verano además de inverosímil es estúpido.

– Ah, tu tazón está casi lleno ¿Acaso están agrias? –

Tohru como de costumbre, recibe el verano, el calor y aquella tonta actividad como si nada.

– Preferiría una sandía –

– Yo también pero supongo que vivimos demasiado lejos como para que nos las importen –

– Hn. –

Tohru podría no encontrar problema alguno en comer cerezas y como si aquella noción tomara más fuerzas este había comenzado a tomar sus cerezas y a devorarlas como si no se hubiesen comido las suyas minutos antes.

– Oye Natsuno – el susodicho le miró aburrido – ¿Has tratado de hacer un nudo con el palito de la cereza? –

– No. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –

Tohru sonrió como si esperara aquella pregunta.

– Porque es un gran logro, o eso dicen. – Natsuno le dirigió una mirada entre confusa y escéptica – Si lo logras hacer te lo diré cual es el significado de esto –

No muy convencido por aquella invitación pero a merced del aburrimiento tomó una cereza y se la metió en la boca.

Tohru le miraba entre divertido y ansioso.

Luego de comer la pequeña fruta contempló el pequeño palito que había quedado entre sus dedos y después de lanzar una mirada al impaciente Tohru, se la metió en la boca.

El rubio contemplaba las muecas de su mejor amigo mientras este peleaba con el pequeño palito dentro de su boca.

Cuando la cabeza del chico se movía a la izquierda, también lo hacia la de Tohru. Luego a la derecha y nuevamente Tohru imitaba aquella acción.

– Se supone que debes verte sexy mientras lo haces –

Murmuró ausentemente, sonriendo por las muecas y gestos nada atractivos que hacia el otro.

– ¿Hmm? –

Natsuno le lanzó una mirada curiosa a lo cual Tohru simplemente movió su mano en un ademan que indicaba que no le prestara atención y siguiera con su actividad.

Luego de lo que parecieron muchos minutos infructuosos, su mejor amigo paró y un brillo victorioso paso por sus ojos antes de incorporarse y sacar su lengua en donde el palito yacía con un nudo en medio de este.

Tohru abrió sus ojos sorprendido y se acercó para tomar el pequeño palito entre sus dedos.

– Vaya, está bien hecho – como para probar su punto tiró levemente de ambos extremos y miró con una sonrisa a su acompañante.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué significado tiene?–

Tohru sonrió más abiertamente antes de acercarse y sin previo aviso, unir sus labios con los de un sorprendido Natsuno.

Impaciente, llevó su lengua a los labios de Natsuno quien al sentir aquel contacto olvidó lo mucho que estaba tratando de separarse del otro y abrió su boca dejando entrar al intruso. Duro pocos segundos, pero en cuanto ambos se separaron las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada entre molesta y avergonzada de Natsuno le dieron la pauta para reír.

– ¿Qué? –

– Eso, veo que no es un mito –

La mirada de su mejor amigo fue suficiente para que se explicara.

– Que si puedes hacer un nudo en un palito de cereza con tu lengua definitivamente debes ser muy diestro al besar –

Como si fuera posible, las mejillas de Natsuno se colorearon aun más de aquel tono rosa.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, comiendo las cerezas que habían quedado en el olvidado tazón de Natsuno como si la previa actividad no hubiese ocurrido.

En cuanto Tohru tomó la última cereza sonrió y con aire despreocupado agregó:

– Si quieres más cerezas podemos ir a traerlas –

Natsuno le miró impávido.

– Digo, es que están tan deliciosas –

– Da igual –

La mano de Tohru tomó la suya y le levantó.

– Entonces, vamos a mi cuarto a traerlas –

– ¿A tu cuarto? – preguntó con escepticismo.

– Sip –

Natsuno se sorprendió de si mismo al notar dos cosas; no le importaba mucho seguir comiendo cerezas y definitivamente no le importaba ir a buscar cerezas imaginarias al cuarto de su mejor amigo con tal de poder seguir dándole uso a su lengua.

Y uno mejor que atar nudos, al menos con palitos de cerezas.

* * *

FIN

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
